Caso Escarlata Capitulo Uno: Dos de Tréboles
by VicktorGabriel
Summary: Electra, sí, así me llamo, soy una detective de Canterlot y esta es mi historia. Todo empezó en mi oficina, en el barrio alto de Canterlot cuando una tierna potra toco a mi puerta, yo sabia lo que ella quería, se le veía en la mirada, tenia un caso nuevo que resolver. Pronto desvele que este no seria un caso sencillo, que habría llantos y enojos, y sobre todo sangre en mis cascos


_**Caso Escarlata**_

Por: Víctor Gabriel

Capítulo 1. Dos de espadas

Me llamo Electra, otros me llaman Detective o Conan y soy una Detective (si sé que lo he escrito antes pero no está de más asegurarlo) he escrito este libro después de mi caso más emblemático, el Caso Escarlata, que horribles recuerdos aquellos. El caso no me parecía horrible por las atrocidades que había visto, si no, porque yo misma fui manipulada en el caso.

Todo empezó en Canterlot, pues es ahí donde hospedo y donde se ubica mi oficina, esta última era gris y sin vida. El día parecía normal, afuera el sol acariciaba el pelaje de todo pony que se hallara celebrando, yo no compartía la experiencia pues estaba interrogando a un sospechoso que según las pistas había asesinado a la señora bouvier, anécdota aparte, me encontraba en la oficina cuando tocaron la puerta muy suavemente abrí personalmente la puerta y no con un molesto "Pase", tras esta última se encontraba un pony de lo más tierno, para ser más exacto una hembra de pelaje amarillo y un crin rosa, la pony me miro fijo a los ojos y me dijo

-Sra. Detective…-

-Sí, con ella habla, sin embargo no me llame detective eso se los dejo a los criminales y a los machos, siendo usted una hembra tendrá el placer de llamarme por mi nombre, Electra, ¿de acuerdo?-

-S..si … Sra. Electra- al parecer no había entendido el mensaje- ¿usted está disponible?...-

-Desde luego, para que requiere mis servicios señorita, ah y ahórrese las molestias de señorita-

-quiero que investigue un caso de secuestro…-

Saben, cada pony posee algo especial algunos magia otros la capacidad de volar y yo una potra de tierra he logrado desarrollar un (por llamarlo de alguna forma) sexto sentido, algo así como un sentido que puedo ocupar a la hora de investigar, pero de repente ha saltado cuando ella ha dicho esas palabras. Simplemente lo ignore y seguí con la conversación

-Así que un secuestro, desde luego puedo investigar. Donde se ha efectuado el secuestro o donde vio a la víctima por última vez. ¿En el barrio alto de Canterlot o tal vez en los suburbios?-

-Nada de eso Sra. Electra- Si definitivamente no entendió el mensaje- el secuestro fue efectuado en Ponyville, ¿no será una molestia? ¿Verdad?-

Pensé por un Momento, levante la cabeza y vi como estaba viéndome con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos, baje la cabeza y vi tras su pata derecha trasera a un pequeño y felpudo conejo blanco viéndome seriamente casi como si estuviera juzgándome. De nuevo mi sentido salto y nuevamente lo ignore. Me acerque a la potra la abrase y le dije al oído

-Iré a Ponyville, solo no llores-

La potra de pelaje amarilla me miro se limpió las lágrimas con una pata delantera y me miro con una sonrisa, al verla yo hice lo mismo le sonreí y la invite a salir de la habitación.

Esa noche fue oscura, sin estrellas y yo descansaba en la cama de mi habitación pensando en todo y en nada a la vez mientras veía la luna a través del ventanal del techo, de repente me recuerdo que no le había preguntado el nombre al potro amarillo, me levante de la cama refunfuñando y tirándome maldiciones me acerco al espejo y pongo una pezuña en él, me miro tratando de encontrar una respuesta a mi estupidez pero ni mi pelaje azul oscuro ni mi crin azul marino me dicen nada entonces veo mis ojos, tampoco en esos rojos ojos encuentro una respuesta y por ultimo veo mi cutie mark una lupa persiguiendo unas huellas de distintos grises. Siempre me confunde mirar mi flanco, pues a pesar de que se cuál es mi talento mi cutie mark disipa mis expectativas, yo esperaba algo parecido solo que con una libra en señal de estar buscando la justicia sin embargo me dan una lupa y tres huellas de tres tonos de grises distintos. Ahora después de tantos años creo saber por qué. Mi cutie mark no solo representa mi talento, si no también es una marca de fuego de que no solo existe el bien y el mal, siempre ahí tonos grises, no existe la maldad absoluta ni menos el bien total. Ahora que lo se mi sentido salta de nuevo, me pego unos golpecitos en la cabeza y luego salto a la cama dejando que el sueño de la noche oscura logre apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

La mañana siguiente fue normal, desperté temprano ( cerca de las 7:30 ) y me fui a dar una ducha de agua fría (si, de agua fría, en mi opinión es lo mejor para sacarse el sueño) luego salí de casa y me dirige a la oficina ( si, lo sé, mi jornada laboral empieza muy temprano, pero la verdad es que casi no hago nada en todo el día). Al entrar a la oficina, para mi sorpresa se hallaba sentada EN MI SILLA (eh de remarcarlo porque es mi única y gran silla de no hacer nada) leyendo unos expedientes de algún sospechoso o criminal.

Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que toque la puerta muy fuerte y exclame

-¡Buenos días señorita, que buen clima hace hoy, No es así!-

A continuación la pony amarilla salto exaltada y dejando exclamar un pequeño murmullo (eso le paso por haberse sentado EN MI SILLA) que obviamente yo no escuche sin embargo estuvo ahí, luego callo en sus dos patas traseras y rápidamente poso las otras dos patas restantes, se escondió tras su crin rosa y me dirigió una mirada de "eres una mala persona" o "perdón", no supe distinguir bien entre una y la otra. La pony (que por cierto aun no sabía su nombre) se acercó me saludo y me dijo

-Ya está lista para partir Sra. Electra-

-Espere un momentito, primero vienen las explicaciones, recuerde yo soy la detective aquí. De partida, ¿Qué se hallaba haciendo en mi oficina sentada EN MI SILLA revisando mis notas y antecedentes de gente externa a usted, y todo esto sumado a la hora que es, dígame señorita que hacia usted aquí?-

-Yo… yo… no sabía dónde pasar a recogerla a usted Sra. Electra, y como usted tampoco pregunto mi nombre – (si, lo sé, mi error) – no podía esperar a que usted me viniera a buscar a mí-

Al coincidir con ella sobre mi total falta de respeto decidí perdonarle el error de sentarse EN MI SILLA y exonerarla de interrogatorio, tosí un par de veces y seguí con mi jerga

-Okey, se zafo de esta. Y si estoy lista para partir, pero no sin antes preguntarle su nombre-

-Me… me… me llamo Fluttershy, un gusto conocerle-

Y así fue, yo y mi contratista nos dirigimos a la estación de trenes, yo llevaba una pequeña maleta en donde solo encajaban mis accesorios (lupa, kit de cascos, etc.) y mi sombrero negro con el dos de tréboles puesto por debajo de una ancha cinta roja. Algunos dirán que por ser detective no puedo fiarme de la suerte, si, tienen razón pero este dos de tréboles no es una carta ordinaria, ¿han jugado alguna vez a las cartas con un alicornio?, supondré que la respuesta inmediata es un no rotundo, bueno le gane y mi recompensa fue encantar una carta del mazo al azar con su respectivo hechizo (el as hubiese tenido en menor cantidad los demás hechizos de las otras cartas, el joker un efecto al azar, etc.) y a mí me tocó el dos de tréboles, no me arrepiento pues el hechizo va desde encontrarse unos cuantos bits en la calle hasta la suerte en interrogatorios o al analizar escenas del crimen. Es un tema complicado pues se supone que uno le puede exigir a la carta que funcione o que dé más, pero eso tiene una repercusión, por decirlo de algún modo, la carta se puede sentir "ofendida" y eso afecta a la suerte diaria, aprender eso me saco un ojo de la cara.

Ya habíamos llegado a la terminal y aún quedaban unos treinta a cincuenta minutos para que el tren pasara por Canterlot, así que me puse a aflojar la lengua con Fluttershy para tener una base antes de llegar a la escena donde sucedió el rapto.

-Y, Sra. Fluttershy usted por casualidad sospecha de alguien, no importa que yo no conozca al el potro o potra solo necesito una base por la cual guiarme a la hora de los interrogatorios y las intuiciones-

-E…e…eeem no sospecho en nadie, pero de seguro twiligth te podría dar más información, yo soy solo la mensajera-

-Así que solo eres una mensajera, ¿Quién te envió?-

-Me envió twiligth, una amiga muy lista, así que si me eligió a mí debe ser por algo, yo confió en ella y en todas las demás-

Mi sentido salto una vez más, pero esta vez había una razón clara para hacerle caso, ¿porque no vino ella misma y en su lugar envía a esta tímida pony?, ¿o porque fue donde mí y no con otro detective? Estas dudas me inquietaban un poco, el hecho de no saber casi ningún dato sobre el secuestro o si esta potra sospecha de alguien no facilitara mi trabajo. Tengo demasiado en que pensar pero por el momento disfrutare el rato con esta pony (ya le debían faltar al tren unos cinco minutos para llegar a esta estación).

-Sra. Electra… Sra. Electra- no me había percatado de que Fluttershy me estaba hablando

-¿Sí que sucede señorita?-

-Solo agradecerle que usted me haya ayudado- Sonreí –

-Ese es mi trabajo dama usted me lo agradecerá en el tren invitándome un jarro de cidra con alcohol, ¿de acuerdo?-

-S…s…si Sra. Electra, lo que usted desee-

Le sonreí nuevamente y miramos el túnel de entrada a Canterlot, el tren estaba llegando y yo tendría que tomarlo.

El tren estaba lleno, tuvimos que ir a los últimos carros a buscar asientos, por suerte no solo encontramos asientos sino que estos estaban en la parte "noble" del tren, era asombroso pues con un solo silbido llegaba una criada para cumplir tus deseos (siempre con un costo) pues entonces mire a Fluttershy y luego le señale con la cabeza a la criada, tardo un poco en entender el mensaje, miro a la criada y con un hilillo de voz le dijo que nos trajera sidra de manzana con un poco de alcohol, la criada asintió y muy elegantemente salió del carro, no demoro más de cinco minutos en traernos unos jarros con sidra, yo agarre ambos y emití unas gracias, me quede con una jarra y la otra se la di a Fluttershy, la mire a los ojos y asentí, ella tiernamente me devolvió la sonrisa y asintió levemente. Para mi sorpresa, la pony amarilla empezó muy rápidamente a beber su sidra y al terminar me dijo en voz baja

-Debes pedir otra-

Asentí mientras tomaba relajadamente mi sidra, el plan estaba saliendo perfectamente, y aun mejor si es que Fluttershy tenía este "problema" con el alcohol, pues si lograba emborrachar a Fluttershy a lo mejor le lograba sacar alguna información para tener alguna base en la escena del crimen. La veía detenidamente, sus ojos azules me mantenían cautivada, los observaba y cada más tiempo me mantenía viéndolos, más me sumergía en su mirada, tenía que desvelar el secreto de sus ojos y para eso observarlos era primordial. Sus ojos guardaban un oscuro pasado y una chispa de esperanza, algo así, creo yo, como que había hecho algo malo o le habían hecho algo malo y luego alguien le tendió la pata en el momento en que ella se encontraba sumida en un foso sin fondo, sin esperanzas, sin sueños, solo con una navaja clamando ser usada como el elemento de su destrucción.

Mi concentración se rompió por la interrupción de la potra que me había acariciado la mejilla con su casco, me refresque moviendo rápidamente la cabeza y me dijo con cara de tristeza

-Sabes, en verdad si sospecho en alguien, -Excelente, pensé, el plan había sido un éxito- Pero no puedo desconfiar de ese alguien, simplemente no puedo, ella es especial.- Listo, ya tenía un género, estaba buscando a otra pony-Es de las que nunca te abandona, es de las que ponen su cuerpo en tu defensa-

-Y quien es Fluttershy, ¡quien!-

-Usted va a sospechar de ella, no puedo permitir eso-

-¡Fluttershy, yo no te puedo ayudar hasta que me ayudes!-

-¡Eso no me basta, si usted no me ayuda, ella lo hará-

Claramente no la podría doblegar con este método por lo que cambie la táctica, suspire, la vi a los ojos y proseguí con mi trabajo.

-Tus ojos me pueden contar cosas de ti que tu no me has contado, en algún momento sufriste, ¿no es así? –Aparto la mirada, yo solo proseguí con la esperanza de que me volviera a mirar - en algún momento dudaste sobre si valía la penar vivir para sufrir, eres débil por lo que no pudiste salir de esa situación. Así que alguien te ayudo a levantarte- Su vista seguía apartada- te ayudaron cuando más lo necesitabas, ahora yo debo ayudarte y para eso necesito el nombre de tu amiga.- No parecía funcionar- Okey, dime que pasa si es que tu amiga muere- Instantáneamente volvió a mirarme, su cara estaba triste, quería ignorar el peso de mis palabras, pero ignorar duele y más si es que uno quiere ignorar a un ser querido- dime que pasara si tu amiga muere el día de mañana, ¿volverás a caer?, dime, ¡dime!, ¡Dime quien es tu amiga, déjame ayudarla para que no se vaya de tu lado!-

El toque final la logro derribar, ella, a pesar de su ligera borrachera, estaba llorando del corazón, trato con esfuerzo de no llorar se veía en sus ojos, ahora le dolían. Me abrazo y me susurro al oído con un hilillo de voz

-¿Si te lo digo, me prometes defenderla?- Asentí y le dije que lo prometía- Su nombre es Raimbow Dash.-

Tenía el nombre, mi objetivo se veía cumplido y Fluttershy se hallaba durmiendo, yo la continuaba observando, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si la hubiese librado de un peso.

Era de noche, una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban y yo me encontraba abrigada por una manta junto con Fluttershy, ella exclamaba cosas que no podría identificar pero que parecían ser escenas de su infancia, solo pude distinguir una oración "yo te amo". Una palabra pesada que es difícil de cargar, la anote en mi libreta junto con las otras notas y luego abrí mi maletín y saque el dos de tréboles, y le dije "gracias", luego le di las buenas noches a Fluttershy y me gire con dirección a la ventana. Me quede dormida viendo el cielo nocturno mientras pasaba una estrella fugaz, desee a la princesa luna que mis promesas sean cumplidas, desee que Fluttershy no sufriera más. Yo sabía que los deseos a estrellas eran cuentos de pequeños potros, pero no podía soportar ver llorar de nuevo a Fluttershy.

La noche estrellada, y un futuro a la suerte de la moneda me esperaban.


End file.
